Gakure no Shinobi
by Haragorn
Summary: Thirty years after Orochimaru took control of Uchicha Sasuke's body, he has reemerged, more powerful than ever before. Now it's up to a whole new generation of ninjas to take him down.
1. Chapter 1

"After a few more tries we should head back." Jounin Yamanaka Ino glanced at her students.

"Are you sure it's not just because you want to be with _Chouji_?" One of the three genin on her all girl team laughed, planting a kunai dead center in the target. Ino blushed, covering her face with a hand.

"Now Rey..." Another girl, pink-haired Inuzuka Cassadre, shook her head. "It's not nice to tease Ino-Sensei like that." Hyuuga Rey just rolled her eyes, tossing another kunai into the target.

"Now now, Ino... Youhave become much too lenient of a teacher..." Triple Sharingan eyes stared out of the darkness, as a low voice startled the four.

"Girls..." Ino shook as she spoke, staring at the horrible red eyes. "Go back to the village. Tell Hokage-Sama that..." Her voice was cut off, as a blade sliced cleanly through her torso. The girls ran, a loud cackle following them.


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Naruto lifted his head from an old book as the door to his office slammed open, revealing three girls. "He immediately recognized them as Ino-san's three students. "Rey, Cassadre, Hikari... Is something wrong?" They all began talking at once, sobbing.

"She..."

"They..."

"Blood..." Naruto stood up.

"Please stop talking all at once. Now, where is Ino?" He raised a and as they all began to talk again. "Hikari. Please tell me what happened." The tall Nara drew a deep breath, before shakily speaking.

"We were... Training... And then these eyes appeared... Ino-sensei seemed to know who it was but...she just fell in half... and..." The girl broke into tears, sobbing on the floor. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, and only Hikari was close enough to hear what he next said.

"So... He's back..." The words, whispered were barely audible even to Nara Hikari. As Naruto glanced up, there was deep sorrow in his eyes. He bit into his thumb, getting blood on all five of the fingers on his right hand. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu..." His hand was laid flat on an open spot of his desk. A tall red frog appeared from a cloud of smoke, wearing armor and a blue vest. "Gamakichi... Go fetch Hyuuga Hinata and her medical team, tell them to come to my office... Then go to ANBU squad leader Hyuuga Neji, tell him... Tell him to go to the training grounds, and investigate the death of Yamanaka Ino." The frog raised a webbed hand in a salute.

"Will do, boss!" Gamakichi turned and ran off through the doorway, as the three girls continued crying.

In a few minutes, Medical-Nin Hinata arrived, with three assistants. Gorn nodded as she came in. "Take these girls to the hospital, check them over. They've all been through trauma recently..." Gorn gave a slight smile to Hinata-chan, before turning and pulling a scroll off the shelf.

"I will take care of them, Hokage-sama..." She half turned and gave her assistants a short nod. The three each went to one of the girls and picked them up in their arms, before exiting together. Gorn smiled at Hinata again, before opening the scroll and staring at a map of the Rice Field Country, slightly frowning.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyuuga Neji glanced down at the upper body of Yamanaka Ino. A hand rose to the white and red fox mask covering his face, pulling it free in a single fluid motion. "Shikamaru, Kiba... you know what to do." Two other ANBU members appeared from the shadows on either side of him.

"Kage Kinen no jutsu!" The one on the right, wearing a cat mask, was the one who replied. Suddenly, the ground became brighter, and shadows formed, going in reverse though their previous actions.

"So... they ran... and before that... see here's where she got attacked... Okay, Shikamaru, memorize this sequence, figure out exactly what happened." Cat mask nodded, his hands together.

"I'll find out. Kiba, he came from that way." His head tilted to the North, as the ANBU member on Neji's left drew a scroll from his flak vest. He tilted his dog mask up away from his face, revealing the two red triangles on his cheeks. Blood dripped from his thumb as he bit down, before drawing the bloody appendage across the scroll. A line of blood formed, before thee scroll snapped back to a rolled up position. The end was tapped on the ground, after Inuzuka Kiba performed a few hand seals. A puff of smoke appeared, blowing away to reveal a small white dog. "Kyuumaru... Track down this scent." He crouched down, and dragged two fingers from his left hand through the blood on the ground. The fingers were held under the tiny dog's nose for a few seconds, before being wiped on the grass.

"You two are good? Then I'll begin." Hyuuga Neji turned back to the two pieces of the body, examining the cut. "Byakugan!" His eyes seemed to pulse, as they focused on the wound. After a few minutes of study, he turned. "Yes... these wounds were definitely made by the sword of Uchicha Sasuke..."

Nara Shikamaru pulled his hands apart and glanced over. "The silhouette's almost identical... But it would be a bit different, with him ten years older... As I see it, Ino was standing and watching her students practice with Kunai, and then she put a hand to her face. A few seconds after that, she turned, startled it looks like, and saw something which frightened her. A sword sliced her in half... And her students ran. A figure, most likely Orochimaru, stepped into the clearing, and then headed North. Hopefully, he was going to leave." Kyuumaru ran back into the clearing, jumping up onto Kiba's head and barking.

"Okay... Good, Good." Kiba nodded slowly. "Kyuumaru here followed the scent to the village borders, but didn't dare go any further." Neji nodded, replacing his mask.

"We'll report to Hokage-sama. Go!" Neji nodded. Kiba tapped his mask, so it fell back into place. The three then vanished in a swirl of leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Orochimaru glanced around at his new mansion. "Kabuto... Are the Sacrifices ready?" He turned his head, letting light fall on his face. He had his normal face, but Uchicha Sasuke's hair. Kabuto nodded at the question.

"Yes, they have been prepared. Fourteen, as per request. You can do it now, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto nodded again, holding the door open for his master. Together, they walked to the prison room. As they stepped in, Kabuto flipped a switch on the wall. Simultaneously fourteen barred iron doors slid upwards. The immortal healer stepped up to the railing looking down on them, and spoke. "Oh fortunate ones, now is the time to serve your master!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kanchimota Iruini jumped to the ground in front of Sunagakure. "Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu!"

Iruini was both the tallest and the oldest of the sound five. He wore a simple black cloak, tied at his waist with a purple rope, and leaving his chest bare. His pants matched the cloak, and his chest was decorated with stripes crossing it: all that was visible of his summoning seal. The sound symbol was tattooed in black on his forehead, mirroring the sound plate on the front of his belt. Many of the things were disguised by his Genjutsu, but the only things that really mattered were his tattoo, the sound symbols, the scar on his right cheek... But most importantly, it covered the Earth Curse seal on the upper left of his back.

As he entered, he noticed a strange boy watching him from the shadows. Iruini started to speak, but the person vanished. He shook his head, as he headed for the center of the town. A look of disgust crossed his face at their simplicity, their peaceful lives. A short, fat, and ugly man passed, and Iruini turned his head."Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu..." A swirl of dust wrapped the man, who began to cough. Iruini continued on, a slight smile on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Harouno Sakura punched through the wall in front of her, barely missing a stunned Rock Lee. "Lee-san, how many times have I told you... I am NOT going to go out with you!"

"But... Sakura-chan!" Lee hung his head. "Still no?"

"Yes... Like I answer every day when you ask me..." She rolled her eyes, and walked to the window of her hospital office. "You're just way too unique for me..." She pulled the curtains open, her head turned to the fresh breeze.

"Gai-Sensei says that luck is also part of a ninja's strength!" Lee perked up, and walked over to stand next to Sakura. The co-head of Konoha hospital turned her head and smiled.

"I do like you though... You're one of my best friends. I guess... I'm still upset about Ino..." sakura turned her face downwards, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Lee hesitated a moment, then put his arm around her.

"Sakura-chan... I promised to protect you... But how can I protect you from emotional pain?" Lee lowered his head onto her. "I will always be here for you..."

"Lee-san... Thank you..." Sakura glanced up at him and gave a sad smile. Lee smiled in the same way, before getting up and walking over to the door.

"Well, I'm taking my Genin on a mission today... I'll be back later." He slowly opened the door and stepped though. It closed behind him with a click. There were a few seconds of silence, before a noise came from the hall. "YAHOO! Sakura-chan says she likes me! Yah!" A loud crashing noise was heard, followed by a groan.


	7. Chapter 7

Kankurou glanced up as a strange man entered the Sun Palace. He gave him one look, then put her hands together. "Dispel." Iruini stepped back, as his appearance returned to normal. His right hand flew to the handle of his spear, bringing the weapon out and pointing it at Kankurou.

"Okay... So now we fight?" Iruini swiveled his body,so that his right side faced the sand Ninja.

"You sure are eager... Very well. I'll finish you quickly." His arms crossed, hands at the scroll holders on his chest. There were eight large scrolls in them. With a tap each, the bottoms opened and the scrolls came out. "Hatsu Sukuro-ru Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He put his hands together, pulling open all eight scrolls at once. Pieces from eight puppets slide out, snapping together at incredible speed. In a few seconds, all eight are standing on the floor. "Doragon. Ojika. Kouchuu. Kumo. Yagyuu. Hebi. Kujira. Hachi. The eight puppets of Kankurou." Each of the eight puppets was unique, powerful, and could be used well with the others.

The first, Doragon, had a lizard-like body. It had wooden wings on its back and a poison blade tipped tail. There was a flame-thrower in its mouth, and it resembled the dragon that it was named for. Blades lined its wings, and the puppet could fire kunai from its mouth.

Ojika, the stag puppet, had four legs and blade antlers on its head. It could fire the various tips of its antlers, and then draw them back. All its body parts could come apart, and had blades inside them. Ojika's tail could detach and explode.

The third puppet in Kankurou's arsenal, Kouchuu, looked similar to Karasu, but with only four arms, two legs, and poison-tipped blades on its head. Kouchuu's limbs were extend able, and had razor wire inside to keep the limbs whole. The wire could, when an arm or leg was fully extended, cut though bone if suddenly tightened. Kouchuu has a standard arsenal of hidden weapons as well. It takes its name from the beetle, and appears similar to the insect.

Kumo is used for trapping purposes. It has eight legs, like the spider it's named for, and can fire poisonous needles from its mouth. It utilizes wire, attaching it to the kunai and shuriken it fires, and being able to extend multiple wires from its mouth and rear. The limbs have wire in them, and can come off and extend. The entire inside of Kumo is filled with wire, that can be extended and controlled by Kankurou.

Yagyuu is a buffalo, with sharp horns and hooves, kunai that can be fired from the mouth or tail, and a hoolow belly. It is a container puppet, able to hold a person inside to be killed. There are holes all over its body, where weapons can be inserted. The outside of the container part of it is steel plated, so that Kankurou can, if needed, go inside for protection.

Hebi, the snake puppet, is a very simple one. It has a long body, filled with wire to hold it together, that can extend an incredible amount. It has fangs in its mouth, and has a blad on the end of its tail. It body has four rows of blades, evenly spaced around it. Weapons can be fired from its mouth and tail. It attacks by wrapping its body around the opponent many times, and then constricting or spinning around a victim.

Kujira is a large puppet, but a rather simple one. It is shaped like a whale, and can hold many people inside it. There, spinning blades will kill the victims. It also has a large supply of oil, which can be used with Doragon. The opponent is drenched in oil, and then the dragon puppet lights it on fire.

Hachi is Kankurou's final puppet, a flying puppet with six limbs. The limbs have spikes on the ends, and it can fire Sebon from its mouth. It can fire poisoned needles rapidly from its bottom as well, like the bee it resembles. It's insides are full of needles, which can be fired from either end.

Kankurou spread his arms, his hands in position. "You ready to die?" Iruini took a step back, his weapon now held with two hands.

"You can't take me down..." His double-bladed spear rose into the air, before beginning to spin rapidly. A high-pitched noise shot through the air at Kankurou. The puppeteer closed his eyes in pain, before glancing up and swinging his right arm forwards. Doragon, already hovering in the air, flew at the sound ninja. Kunai shot from his mouth, followed by a blast of flame. After blocking the kunai with his spear, Iruini stepped back and stopped the spin. He formed seals quickly with his left hand. "Suiton: Kaihodan!" As Iruini's mouth opened, a strong blast of water shot out, dousing the flames. However, this was all the time Kankurou needed to recover. Ojika and Kouchuu launched at Iruini. While Ojika fired its antler tips to distract the Sound ninja, Kouchuu's limbs detached and extended. The limbs formed a circle around Iruini, preparing to slice him into pieces.

"Sound ninja are all too weak..." Kankuro flicked his wrists, causing the limbs to tighten around Iruini.

"Really?" Iruini split his weapon in half, and stuck the blades from both in the ground. The weapons held the wire out from his body, as he leapt into the air and out of the circle. He quickly pulled his weapons from the ground, just in time to block kunai shot from Kouchuu's mouth. "You're not too bad yourself..."


End file.
